Yo, mi dolor
by sakura-hop
Summary: [Songfic] ¿Cuáles fueron los sentimiento de Itachi al asesinar a sus padres?.


Toc, toc, toc.

La leve intermitencia del taconeo de sus zapatos evidencia su rutina. Madre friega en la cocina, madre barre, limpia, va de aquí para allá como un ciervo en la campiña. Su paso comedido se desliza sutilmente hacia el salón, probablemente se haya sentado en el tatami, manteniendo una actitud recta y a la vez cálida, y le haya tendido a mi padre un té verde humeante. El ocaso es el único momento del día en el que ellos pueden descansar de sus obligaciones y mantener una charla distendida, intercambiar miradas fugaces y tímidas sonrisas.

_Me hice daño a mí mismo hoy,__  
__para averiguar si todavía sentía algo.__  
__Me centré en el dolor,__  
__la única cosa que es real.__  
__La aguja hizo un agujero,__  
__el viejo y conocido pinchazo.__  
__Intenté matarlo,__  
__pero siempre lo recuerdo todo._

Puedo escuchar sus voces lejanas desde la azotea, admirándolas, haciéndolas mías mientras divago en un sinfín de pensamientos que vienen a mi turbada mente. Observo cómo el astro rey se oculta paulatinamente en la línea del horizonte, su baño de luz dorado comienza a ensuciarse por la nebulosidad que trae consigo el anochecer, el frío que acompaña al invierno acentúa las bocanadas de aire que doy para calentar mis manos. Comienzo a jugar con mi katana, desenfundado y volviendo a enfundar parte del filo que esta noche me ahogará en la más terrible de las penumbras. Las katanas sólo sirven para matar, tratamos de disfrazar la oscura verdad tras una ideología honesta que unos cuantos se inventaron. Pero lo cierto es que esta espada la empuña un monstruo. Un monstruo que ha decidido utilizar a la muerte como ávatar de sus propósitos e ideales.

_¿En qué me he convertido?__  
__Mi dulce amigo,__  
__todo el mundo al que conozco,__  
__se va al final,__  
__y podrías haberlo tenido todo.__  
__Mi imperio de basura._

Toc, toc, toc.

Madre se dirige hacia su habitación; como cada noche, abrirá la cómoda y cogerá dos cirios. Padre espera en el salón, y una vez ella regresa atraviesan el pasillo principal que da al jardín. Mi instinto de depredador hace que me levante con rapidez y recorra con inusitado sigilo el canalón que corona el tejado a dos aguas. La oscuridad es ahora la que impera, arropando mi silueta en un manto de negrura y reteniendo las emociones que comienzan a agolparse en mi corazón. Será la última vez que pueda contemplar a mis padres cruzando el jardín con las ofrendas a los antepasados de mi familia. Aquellos antepasados que tan concienzudamente me enseñaron a amar y respetar. Aquellos antepasados a quienes estoy ultrajando en mi memoria con mis propios actos.

_Te defraudaré  
Te haré daño_

_Llevo esta corona de espinas  
sobre mi trono de mentiroso.  
Lleno de pensamientos rotos  
que no puedo arreglar._

Los latidos de mi corazón se apresuran, el sudor recorre todo mi cuerpo, como si mi alma estuviera llorando. El amor que me ha dado mi madre grita desesperadamente en mi fuero interno, pidiendo auxilio. La solemnidad que me ha dejado mi padre aúlla en mis extrañas. Todo lo que he sido hasta ahora va a desvanecerse y no puedo evitar desear que esta terrible responsabilidad se esfume. Sin embargo, y para mi desgracia, he aprendido demasiado bien a sustituir mis emociones por la lógica y el deber. Con un ligero salto aterrizo en el césped, la semilla de mis sentimientos ha quedado en lo alto del tejado. El yo de ahora avanza con paso decidido hacia el abismo.

Atravieso el umbral, están ahí, a escasos metros de distancia. Los dos cirios encendidos titilan fantasmagóricamente y le dan un aspecto aún más lóbrego al altar. Me siento aturdido, los susurros de sus rezos desvelan la pureza de su existencia y mi alma se contrae de dolor. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mi deseo de terminar con esta agonía parece cumplirse cuando ambos se levantan del pavimento y dan media vuelta. Puedo ver un destello de sorpresa en su mirada cuando me ven ahí plantado mirándoles fijamente con una expresión imperturbable, inmediatamente relajan su semblante. Leo en ellos una actitud pasiva y considerada ¿acaso saben lo que estoy a punto de hacer?.

_Bajo las manchas del tiempo,  
los sentimientos desaparecen  
Eres otra persona más,  
y yo todavía sigo aquí._

Padre me saluda y yo respondo al saludo con una ligera inclinación. Madre se queda unos pasos más atrás, observándome con un gesto amable y contemplativo. Padre esboza una apretada sonrisa y descarga su mano en mi hombro, un gesto paternal en el que puedo ver un destello de consuelo. Le sostengo la mirada y lo comprendo. Son conscientes de para qué he venido, desde hace mucho tiempo, y su bondad es tan inmensa que decidieron continuar con su rutina, a la espera de que la muerte les atravesara con el filo de mi katana. Puedo leer en su mirada que comprenden la carga tan grande que llevo a mis espaldas, y que su amor por mí no puede hacer otra cosa que sustentar mis actos con su perdón.

Lloro, lloro en mi interior, y siento que el abismo que me separa de mis padres se hace más inmenso conforme tratan de arroparme con su benignidad. La tristeza se transforma en ira y desesperación. Desenvaino mi espada y secciono el torso de mi padre de un golpe. La sangre cae a borbotones y el cuerpo mutilado se desploma de inmediato. Madre observa con una sonrisa del más allá la figura inerte de su esposo, acto seguido se acerca a mí, con su paso indeleble, ese taconeo que anuncia el final de la misión, me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza. Las lágrimas surcan veloces mi rostro contraído por el dolor, no quiero hacer partícipe a mi madre de mis emociones, eso me destrozaría aún más, así que aprovecho mi situación mientras ella me estrecha entre sus brazos e inserto la katana en su estómago, atravesándola. Sus labios dejan salir un pequeño gemido, retiro el arma de un veloz movimiento, dejando el cadáver en el suelo, junto al de mi padre.

Me quedo mirándoles, sin vida, con una expresión tranquilizadora. Me odio a mí mismo y deseo acabar con mi propia vida en ese momento. Mis decisiones a lo largo de mi existencia desembocaron en esto, mis padres muertos, al igual que el resto del clan. Me siento abrumado y superado por lo que acabo de experimentar, mi alma se muere, mis sentimientos se arremolinan en un bucle infinito de dolor y angustia, y las lágrimas no cesan en su empeño de salir a flote.

_¿En qué me he convertido?__  
__Mi dulce amigo,__  
__todo el mundo al que conozco,__  
__se va al final,__  
__y podrías haberlo tenido todo.__  
__Mi imperio de basura._

Salgo del templo, la luna se deja ver con modestia, envuelta entre las nubes, parece ser el único testigo de lo que acaba de suceder. Atravieso el jardín y el patio con mis emociones sujetas con grilletes y me siento al lado de la entrada a la casa.

Toc, toc, toc.

Escucho resbalar unos pasos, vivaces y desenfadados, sobre el helado asfalto. Lo peor ha pasado, he conseguido apaciguar el torrente de desconsuelo que sentía que me iba a arrollar. Decidido, me elevo de nuevo al tejado. Veo a mi hermano pequeño entrar al patio de la casa, su inocente y vivaracho rostro está empañado de un sentimiento de inseguridad. Dejo que mi mirada siga el trayecto que recorre, se dirige al templo familiar.

_Te defraudaré  
Te haré daño_

_Si pudiera volver a empezar,  
a un millón de millas lejos de aquí,  
me cuidaría más,  
encontraría la manera de hacerlo._

─ Sasuke… ─ mis labios pronuncian su nombre, el sonido se extingue junto con el vaho, al instante siento repugnancia de nombrar a mi hermano.

Lo más doloroso para ambos está aún por llegar.

_De lo que pensó Itachi cuando asesinó a sus padres._


End file.
